Koko ni Iru Yo
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: "Aku hanya ingin kau menyadariku. Menyadari keberadaanku. Menyadari bahwa aku ada di 'sini'. Di sini hanya untukmu. Untuk sang Raja. Untuk Rajaku seorang—Sinbad." A SINBAD x JUDAL FF! Don't like, don't read! Warning inside! Flames and critiques are welcome! LOL


**Koko ni Iru yo**

**Pairing : Sinbad x Judal**

**Disclaimer : Magi – The Labyrinth of Magic (c) Shinobu Ohtaka, FF by me.**

**Warning : BL, Shou-ai, FULL of OOCness, drabble, don't like, don't read. Feel free to give flames or critique, but please don't bash the pairings and the characters here.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baka-_dono_, apakah kau memang sebodoh ini?_

_Sampai kapan kau mau menjadi orang bodoh?_

_Kau itu Raja. Raja! Kenapa bisa orang bodoh sepertimu menjadi Raja?_

_Sebodoh-bodohnya seorang aku, aku pasti akan mengetahui kalau ada seseorang..._

_Seseorang yang memperhatikan diriku sampai selama ini._

_Seseorang yang selalu mengikuti punggungku._

_Seseorang yang seolah menjadi siluet bayanganku._

_Dasar kau memang Baka-_dono_._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yo, Baka_-dono_! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" dia turun dari atas langit, memberikan sapa pada Sang Raja dengan gayanya yang khas—tanpa adanya penghormatan terhadapnya.

**.**

_Lihat, dia takut padaku._

_Dia..._

_Menolak kehadiranku._

**.**

Sang Raja terlihat terkejut, namun sebisa mungkin dia tidak menunjukkannya. Dia berusaha untuk tetap tenang, "Judal, apa kau kemari atas perintah Ahbmad? Atau Kerajaan Kou yang mengirimmu kemari?"

"Huh?"

**.**

_Cih!_

_Sudah kuduga, dia..._

_Memang idiot!_

**.**

Judal tersenyum lebar, setidaknya pemuda berambut panjang kepang itu _berusaha _mencairkan suasana yang mencekam—walau berakhir dialah yang menjadi biang rusuh setelah ini, "Ah, bukan, bukan. Bukan seperti itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan pada negeri ini?"

**.**

_Bisakah si Idiot ini berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan curiga dan benci dalam waktu yang sama?_

_Aku memang orang jahat, tapi aku benar-benar kemari bukan karena kedua negeri sialan itu yang mengirimku._

**.**

"...Siapa yang tahu? Aku sama sekali tidak punya ketertarikan tentang semua hal berbau ekonomi maupun politik yang dibicarakan oleh para orang-orang tua itu. Sinbad, seharusnya kau tahu, 'kan? Apa yang paling kuinginkan..." Judal mendekat ke arah Sang Raja dari Sindria—Sinbad.

Sinbad semakin khawatir akan pergerakan sosok yang ia anggap berbahaya ini. Ia sudah mengenal Judal sejak lama dan ia merasa bahwa Judal adalah orang yang bisa dijadikan musuh oleh siapa saja.

"Adalah PERANG."

Bola mata delima itu menajam. Senyum dingin yang mengerikan muncul di wajah tampannya.

**.**

_Yang paling kuinginkan..._

_Adalah..._

_Kau seorang._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oi, oi, apa kau mau bilang bocah sialan ini sama denganku, seorang 'Magi'?" Pemuda itu meremehkan pemuda lain di depannya—Aladdin. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bocah lemah yang dengan gampangnya mau membalas uluran tangan seorang _Judal_ setelah melihat ekspresi Sinbad yang begitu khawatir akan kehadiran 'Magi Hitam' itu.

Judal mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sinbad, "Sinbad, jangan bilang bahwa kau memutuskan untuk membuangku hanya demi bekerja sama dengan bocah ini?"

"Dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu! Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu satu sama lain di negeri ini!"

**.**

_Aku berhak marah._

_Karena tiba-tiba bocah sialan yang katanya 'Magi' itu bisa ada di sampingmu dengan mudah._

_Aku 'Magi', namun kau tak pernah membiarkanku berada di sampingmu._

_Kalau begitu,_

_Benarkah aku berhak untuk marah?_

**.**

'_DUAK!'_

Tongkat sihir dengan permata merah rubi itu mendaratkan sebuah pukulan yang keras di perut pangeran ke-3 Negeri Balbadd. Alibaba Saluja hanya bisa merintih kesakitan. Morgiana yang ada di sampingnya langsung mencoba untuk menenangkan Alibaba.

"Lihat! Dia benar-benar lemah!"

"JUDAL!"

**.**

_Matanya berkilat._

_Dia membenciku._

_Dia muak padaku._

_Dia marah akan perlakuanku pada temannya._

_Tapi..._

_Aku juga berhak marah._

_Kenapa orang selemah itu bisa ada di sampingmu?_

_Sementara aku yang sekuat ini bahkan tidak mau kau pandang._

**.**

"Sinbad! Kenapa kau bergaul dengan orang-orang yang membosankan seperti ini? Apa kau mulai bertambah bodoh?" Sang Magi Hitam memperolok Sang Raja dengan sinis. Senyumnya yang sadis tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Urgh!" rintihan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Sinbad. Tubuhnya kini terpaku dan membeku di dinding karena serangan Sarg Arsarros dari Judal.

"Bertingkahlah yang baik, Sinbad. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu. _Aku akan membuatmu menjadi milikku nanti._"

**.**

_Apa kata-kataku belum jelas?_

_Atau otaknya yang memang tidak sampai?_

_Kenapa dia tidak pernah menyadari arti dari setiap ucapanku padanya?_

_Ah, aku lupa..._

_Itu karena dia... Baka-_dono.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_BUM!"_

Lubang raksasa yang muncul di langit Sindria membuat semua orang terkejut. Bagian kerajaan apalagi. Pelindung yang dipasang oleh penyihir wanita kebanggaan mereka—Yamuraiha—bisa dengan mudah dihancurkan.

"Sin, lihat!" Ja'far, salah satu dari 8 Jenderal Kerajaa Sindria menunjuk langit, Sin—Raja mereka—mengikuti ke mana arah telunjuk itu. Betapa kagetnya mereka mendapati pemuda tampan dengan rambut hitam legam yang dikepang melayang di langit Sindria.

"JUDAL?!"

Pemuda itu mendarat—mendapati tatapan yang menyeramkan dari setiap sudut ruangan. Ja'far langsung mengaktifkan Household Vessel-nya, Balalark Sei.

Dengan satu ayunan tongkat sihirnya, Judal dengan mudah menangkis serangan tersebut. Membuat Ja'far terpelanting dan punggungnya membentur dinding.

"Minggir, Lalat Pengganggu. Aku punya sedikit urusan dengan Sinbad." Katanya dingin.

Mendapati perlakuan seperti, Ja'far tidak terima, "Apa katamu?" mata Ja'far memicing, semakin membuat mata ularnya terlihat menakutkan.

"Mundur, Ja'far!" perintah mutlak dari Sang Raja membuat Jenderal Muda itu berhenti. Sinbad kemudian mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Judal?"

**.**

_Kenapa dia suka sekali curiga padaku?_

_Kedatanganku bukan berarti akan ada seseorang yang mati, 'kan?_

_Memangnya aku perlu suatu alasan?_

_Hanya untuk melihatmu?_

**.**

Judal hanya tersenyum manis dan melambaikan tangannya pada Sinbad. Dia menjelaskan apa tujuan kedatangannya—hanya untuk membahas tentang siapa bocah bernama Aladdin itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kamar itu remang-remang, hanya cahaya lampu lilin yang menerangi. Sinbad yang sedang tiduran di tempat tidur sedang asyik dalam lamunannya sampai suara seseorang yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya terdengar.

Matanya yang tajam segera melihat keadaan sekitar, tak lupa mempersiapkan Metal Vessel-nya.

"Yo!" suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Sinbad kaget. Itu suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Ju-Judal?! Kenapa ka—"

Pemuda itu melayang mendekati ranjang Sinbad, "Aku memang tadi bilang pergi, tapi bukan berarti aku pergi dari Sindria, Baka-_dono_. Haah, kenapa orang bodoh sepertimu bisa jadi raja, sih?" Judal menyilangkan kakinya sambil menghela napas panjang. Mukanya lagi-lagi terlihat meremehkan Sinbad.

"Apa maumu meyelinap ke kamarku?" Sinbad mengatur posisinya menjadi duduk, tak lupa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya terhadap pergerakan Judal yang tak dapat diprediksi dengan mudah.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa kau begitu benci padaku?"

Satu pertanyaan. Dan satu pertanyaan membuat Raja Sindria itu bingung. Jawabannya sangat jelas, 'kan? Itu karena—

"—kau adalah orang jahat."

Judal terhenyak, "Hanya karena aku 'orang jahat' lantas kau jadi membenciku?" dia berhenti melayang, digantikan dengan telapak kakinya yang menapak pada ranjang Sinbad. Tubuhnya ia jatuhkan di atas Sinbad.

"Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak sadar?

Kenapa kau sama sekali tidak tanggap?

Kenapa kau begitu benci padaku?

Kenapa kau sama sekali menolak kehadiranku?"

Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Membuat Sinbad diam seribu bahasa. Dia bisa saja menjawab alasan kenapa ia begitu awas terhadap kehadiran Judal karena perlakuannya pada Sindria di Partevia dulu. Namun kelihatannya, Judal punya maksud lain. Ekspresinya berbeda dari setiap perkataan yang ia lontarkan tempo hari. Ia terlihat _jauh berbeda _malam ini.

Titik hangat ia rasakan jatuh membasahi pipinya. Walau remang, dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa tahu bahwa seorang Judal... _bisa menangis._

Dia menangis tanpa suara maupun isakan. Dia menangis tanpa ekspresi. Dia hanya... _menangis._

"Judal?"

Tangan besar Sinbad meyentuh pipi Judal yang basah karena air mata. Otaknya yang selalu memberi doktrin bahwa Judal adalah orang jahat tiba-tiba tersampirkan. Yang dia lihat sekarang hanya anak remaja yang menangis.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyadariku.

Menyadari keberadaanku.

Yang selalu ada di belakangmu—layaknya bayangan yang tidak akan pernah lepas.

Menyadari bahwa aku ada di 'sini'.

Di sini hanya untukmu.

Untuk sang Raja.

Untuk Rajaku seorang—Sinbad."

Kenapa Sinbad merasa ia adalah yang bersalah di sini? Kenapa anak yang biasanya tega membunuh hanya untuk mendapatka apa yang ia mau bisa menitikkan air mata? Kenapa ia merasa bahwa Judal menangis karena dirinya? Kenapa Judal ingin dia anggap 'ada'?

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku... menyukaimu, Baka-_dono_?"

'_DEG!'_

Dan pertanyaannya terjawab sudah.

"Aku selalu berusaha mendapatkan perhatianmu dengan cara apapun, tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya?" Judal mash tetap menangis tanpa ekspresi berarti yang tampak, "Kenapa perhatianmu hanya tertuju pada Lalat Pengganggu berambut kelabu itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menganggapku... ada, Sinbad?"

Sinbad hanya bisa memeluk Judal dengan erat sambil berbisik, "Maafkan aku..." dengan raut muka yang bersalah dan tersakiti.

Judal yang berada di dada bidang Sinbad hanya bisa menangisi takdirnya. Yang tidak akan pernah dianggap 'ada' bagi sang terkasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**

**...Oke, hanya mainin PoV-nya Judal di sini.. ._. Dan endingnya emang agak cliffhanger gimanaa gitu—ga jelas malah inti ceritanya apaan. Bikin bingung sih iya... 8D #PLAK Maap kalo villain sekseh macem dia jadi sangat OOC—oke, ini bener-bener OOC soalnya saya baru pertama kali bikin chara villain jadi main PoV dan main chara dan sumpah bikin Judal yang ga OOC susah banget buat saya.. ;"(( dan betewe scene2 di atas pasti ga asing, lha wong saya ngambil dari chapter 45, 71 dan 110... 8DD #GAKREATIPLU Habisnya di chapter itu paling banyak scene Sinbad x Judal sih! D"X kalo ada saran dan masukan maupun perbaikan, please dengan amat sangat dibutuhin banget buat komen! DX**


End file.
